1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy automobile having a running device.
2. Prior Art
Various types of toy automobiles have come onto the market. This is because toy automobiles fascinate not only children but also adults. A variety of toy automobiles have therefore been put on the market so as to meet a variety of demands. Such toy automobiles include miniatures of both classic cars and well-known motorcars presently available on world markets, as well as those provided with various functions for fascinating their users. The last type of toy automobiles can be classified into those having an automatic running device, such as Choro Q (a registered trademark), remote-controlled cars, those that can be disassembled and assembled, and those that can be transformed into a robot or a rocket. Further, toy automobiles having new functions are under development.